one_minute_meelee_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
ONE MINUTE MELEE: Compa vs. The Medic
Compa vs. The Medic is a One Minute Melee created by AgentHoxton. Description What happens when we let two team healers loose in the battlefield for 60 seconds of action-packed fighting? Hyperdimension Neptunia's Compa and Team Fortress' Medic have the diagnosis! Interlude TWO FIGHTERS! NO RESEARCH! 60 SECONDS! ONE MINUTE MELEE! (Press Start) The menu is brought up with the announcer declaring "Select your character!" From the main menu, the P1 character select icon goes over Compa's, and P2's goes over The Medic's. Fight! In the facility of Badwater Basin, the RED Team were beginning to begin their defence against the BLU Team. Among those preparing for battle was [[The Medic|'the RED Medic']], healing the team's Heavy, when he suddenly spotted something from the corner of his eye. Movement. Of a person. What was a spy doing out here this early? He stopped healing the Heavy as he walked off. "Is there problem, Doktor?" The Heavy asked. "Just, ah, a hunch." The Medic explained. "You go and fight, my friend, I shall catch up to you later." He decided to make haste and ran back to the far ends of the last zone in Badwater Basin as he pursued this apparent Spy. In the middle of the area was Compa, wandering around aimlessly like a puppy in a busy city. She had her syringe drawn, as if she was on the lookout for monsters. The Medic slowly approached, drawing his syringe gun. "Hello, fraulein. This warzone is no place for someone like you... unless you happen to be a Spy?" he confronted, gripping his syringe gun and aiming right at her. Compa started to back away, nervous at the sudden confrontation. "N-no!" She pleaded. "I-I'm not a spy! Don't hurt me!" The Medic grinned at this. "Exactly what a Spy would say..." He mused. "Well, let's see if you're right." GO FOR BROKE! FIGHT! Compa began by slapping the Medic twice before slamming her syringe down on his head, knocking the doctor off of his balance. He retaliates by firing his Syringe Gun relentlessly at her. Compa runs around to try and avoid the shots, but a few of them stick into her and damage her ever so slightly. She spots the Medic reloading and quickly charges in with a swing. The Medic grabs the needle of her syringe as the two are locked in a struggle. Eventually, Compa swung her syringe over her head, launching the RED doctor to the other side. "Gah!" The Medic grunted, before pulling out his bonesaw. He ran at Compa and punched her with his free hand before swiping the bonesaw at her face, creating a small cut on her cheek. He swiped again, but this time she ducked under his swing and elbowed him, knocking him away again. She drew her syringe, aiming at the mercenary before firing energy bullets at him. The Medic runs to avoid them, though one manages to hit him, sending him to the floor again. Compa used the opportunity to use Curaga to heal herself... but gets shot in the arm by the Medic's Crusader's Crossbow shortly after. "You won't escape, Spy!" The Medic grinned as he fired another arrow at Compa, getting a successful hit on her waist. Compa slowly pulls the arrows out of her as she ducks behind cover. She pants for breath before charging up another energy bullet, firing at the Medic and catching him off guard. He staggers back and tries to spot Compa through the dust kicked up, with no success. Without any warning, Compa suddenly jumps through and performs a Toxic Stab on the Medic, aiming at and penetrating the doctor's left arm, cutting it off completely in the process. The Medic staggered back, dropping his crossbow as he clutched the bloody patch where his arm was, and watched helplessly as Compa spiked him on her syringe, splattering his blood on the walls and knocking him back for a killing blow. K.O! Compa stared uneasily at the bloody mess she had made of the RED Team doctor before cutting a hole in the fence nearby and escaping the facility. Nearby, the RED Scout was walking by when he heard the commotion. He ran over to see the hole in the fence and, down below, the dead body of his team's Medic. "Oh, this ain't good..." The Scout mused as he looked at the Medic's dead body. He lingered for a few seconds before he stared at the hole in the fence, and then at the speck of Compa running away in the distance. "When I catch you, pinkie, you are SO gonna get a beatdown!" Scout declared as he slid through the hole in the fence, and began to run through the dusty plains in hot pursuit. He passed by a rock, with someone shrouded by the shadows, whom of which had noticed the Boston mercenary run by and had overheard the entire battle, as well as the Scout's words. He looked out from where he was resting to see the Scout in pursuit of the innocent stranger that had left moments prior. Something told this hero that this wasn't going to be any good news. THIS MELEE'S VICTORY GOES TO... COMPA! Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed One Minute Melees Category:'Video Games' themed One Minute Melees Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees Category:AgentHoxton